deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Vasher vs Majora
So we have Vasher, one of the main characters in Warbreaker, versing Majora, an insane mask from The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask NOTE: Majora gets two minions for this fight, as do all of Vasher's opponents. Edges: Short Range: Majora’s Mask Form wins. It’s one rope versus an arseload of tentacles. Edge: Majora Mid Range: Lifeless Squirrel wins. Majora’s Incarnation is pathetically easy, and the squirrel could kill armed and armored guards and is inhumanly agile, as well as being nigh-immoral. Edge: Vasher Long Range: Nightblood wins. Sure, Majora’s Wrath is powerful as hell, but Nightblood has two uses: one is draw it, and it will feed off of your Breath (your soul(s)) and grow powerful enough to cut stone. Alternatively, throw it at those who have done or are tempted to do evil things, and they will draw the sword and kill each other. And then die. Majora’s a lot weaker than stone and is quite definitely evil. Edge: Vasher. Special: Kalad’s Phantoms win. Sure, sending the moon crashing on your opponent is a guaranteed kill, but it can be stopped. Kalad’s Phantoms, on the other hand, are similar to the Lifeless Squirrel, except that they are metal and enormous. Edge: Vasher. Vasher won with a last minute vote, throwing the results to 8-7. Battle Vasher is walking in T’telir, when he spots an oddly-shaped mask on the ground. Majora rises, growing tentacles out of his back. Vasher holds Nightblood forward, still in its sheath. He sees two possessed beings wearing masks. Vasher throws Nightblood at the pair, and touches the rope around his waist. He infuses Breath into it, Awakening the rope. The masked beings pick up Nightblood as Vasher turns the corner, using the Awakened rope to increase his agility. Majora follows, and Vasher starts using his rope like a whip, lashing Majora’s back. Majora eventually falls, as Vasher runs back to the alley where he found the mask. The two beings are dead. He pulls Nightblood and its sheath out of the body it’s stuck in. I killed them. They were evil. Aren’t you proud of me? the sword asks. Not responding, Vasher turns to see Majora has grown legs and an eye, and is now in Majora's Incarnation form. It starts running at him, but he uses his Awakened rope to dodge every time. He then opens a pouch and takes out a grey-skinned squirrel. “Almond grass. Kill it. Almond grass.” he says. The squirrel leaps on Majora, its teeth heavily injuring it. Vasher finishes it off with Nightblood. As he turns, he sees Majora change yet again. Now, the mask is a demonic figure with whips for arms. He starts running towards a nearby D’Denir statue, dodging the whips. “My sin be hidden! Kill it! My sin be hidden!” he shouts, desperately. The statue responds to his command, and moves in and squashes Majora. Dusting himself off, he retrieves the squirrel and returns to his safehouse, wondering what to tell Vivenna about the fight. Category:Blog posts